


Formal Apology

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Copper
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Drinking, F/M, Guilt, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing, Voyeurism, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corky follows Robert's advice and apologizes to Elizabeth, leading to an unforgettable night between the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere during episode 8 before the end.

Corky shuffled his feet upon the fine carpet. So, here he was again, standing in her parlor. Only this time he wasn’t so sure of himself. The blank space on the wall opposite him was a reminder of that previous visit.

The door opened and Elizabeth entered, her face carefully composed. A face you’d show a stranger, not a lover. He licked his lips, twisting his hat in his hands.

“I came to say I was sorry, but that’s not truly good enough.”

“I should think not.” Elizabeth murmured.

His temper flared in spite of himself. “What was I to think? That you’d be so cruel to give Annie back to the monster who had tortured her so in the first place?” He hadn’t wanted to believe it, but there it was.

“I didn’t know who he was!” Elizabeth cried, taking a step closer. “You must believe me, I had no idea.”

“I do believe you.” He sighed. “The thought of you going up there to try to get Annie back from O’Reilly,” If anything had happened to Elizabeth, he wasn’t sure what he would have done.

“I’m only ashamed I returned without her.”

“That’s not your fault.”

“No, but I shouldn’t have let her go with him in the first place. It was simply difficult for me to admit that this wasn’t the right place for her. I wanted so much to help her.” She fell silent. Corky wanted to comfort her, but she’d hardly welcome his touch after he’d behaved like such a brute.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated.

“So am I.”

Christ, he wanted to take her in her arms, but what of Robert? “I wasn’t sure you’d see me, but Morehouse said I should apologize.”

“He stood by you throughout this.” Elizabeth told him. “Telling me you were merely passionate.”

Corky smiled ruefully. “That’s one word for it.” He hesitated. “So, the two of you then.”

Elizabeth just looked at him. “Robert is one of my dearest friends.”

“And me?” he couldn’t help asking. “What am I to you?”

“Oh, Kevin.” She clasped his face tenderly. “What I feel for you,” She kissed him then, and for the first time he felt he might be forgiven.

“What of Robert then?” Crass idiot, why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut?

“I find myself more than capable of having affections for the both of you.” Elizabeth said almost tartly. “I don’t recall asking you to choose between myself and Miss Heissen. Not to mention the fact that you have a wife.”

Corky dropped his head. “Sorry, I had no right to ask.”

“It’s all right.”

“How?”

“I want you both,” Elizabeth breathed. “Is that so hard to understand?”

“No,” he admitted, “but,”

“Enough. If you can’t accept this.”

He caught her hand. “I do. I’m just not sure how pleased Robert is with me right now.”

“He is, as always, your trusted friend, so please.” She kissed him. “Trust me in this.”

Corky wanted to lose himself in that kiss and never resurface.

“There.” Elizabeth pulled back. “Now, I have some matters to attend to.”

“I should go.” Still he hesitated.

“Come to dinner tomorrow night,” Elizabeth touched his arm. “Please.”

“I will.” He let himself be persuaded with another kiss.

* * *

The next evening though when he arrived, it was to find Robert removing his gloves in the front foyer. He paused upon seeing Corky.

“Kevin, I didn’t expect,”

“Nor did I.” Corky said stiffly. What was Elizabeth playing at?

“What the devil is she up to?” Robert muttered.

Corky laughed, before he could stop himself. “Aye, that was my thought as well.”

Robert smiled, but then it faded. “Well, we might as well have a drink while we wait for her to tell us.” He led the way into the study. Corky followed warily, all too aware that they’d both been receivers of Elizabeth’s favor as it were. If Robert was bent on staking a claim, he’d back down without a fight. He had no true right to one, and besides, Robert was one of his oldest (and let’s face, it) only friends.

Robert poured them each a drink and handed one to Corky.

“I apologized.” He felt obliged to point that out, if only it would make Robert look straight at him again.

“Glad to hear it.” Robert took a long sip of his whiskey. “I expected no less.” He hesitated, studying his hands. “Kevin, I,”

The side door opened and then Elizabeth entered. “Gentlemen.”

Robert glanced from her to Corky, and then took a drink. “If you’ve made up with him, what I am doing here, Elizabeth?”

“For the same reason Kevin is here.” Elizabeth said, unperturbed by his manner. “Because I desire it.”

Corky swigged half his whiskey. He was beginning to have an inkling of what she had in mind. The question was, would Robert go for it?

Robert eyed her. “That’s all very well, but,”

“But nothing,” Elizabeth smoothed the lines of her skirt with her hand. “Let us speak plainly. I took both of you into my bed because I wanted to.” She looked at both of them. “Do either of you have an objection to that?”

“What would happen if we did?” Robert put in, glancing at Corky who remained silent.

“I would be slightly irate because you have no right. Have I made promises of fidelity to either of you?”

“No.” Robert swirled the ice in his glass.

“No.” Corky echoed.

“Have I asked for such a promise from you?” They shook their heads.

“I am fully aware that both of you visit brothels. Kevin is married. Yet I am the one who supposed to choose which of you to keep as my lover and forego the other? I think not.”

She took a deep breath. “I’d like to keep both of you. And I’d like to begin tonight.”

Corky drained the rest of his whiskey. Here it was. Robert was merely gazing at Elizabeth.

“You mean together. With you.” He clarified.

“Yes.”

Robert eyed Corky. “You’re being mighty quiet. And what do you have to say about this? Anything at all?”

Corky shrugged. “She has a point. “

“Has she now?” Robert took another sip and set his glass down. “I take that to mean you’re accepting of this scheme of hers?”

Corky shrugged again, looking at Elizabeth before back to Robert. “Why not?”

“Why not?” Robert echoed. “Well, if this is truly happening, I need another whiskey.” He handed out his glass. To his surprise, Corky took it instead of Elizabeth who moved forward to stand before him. Elizabeth leaned in while Corky went to the sidebar to pour his whiskey.

“You do understand, do you not?”

Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. He could hardly lie and say he didn’t. “All too well.”

Corky brought his whiskey back. “Here you are, Major.”

“I suspect tonight of all nights is not an occasion to stand on rank, Corky.” As he hoped, that brought a smile to Kevin’s face. By god, the man didn’t smile enough. Robert raised his glass. “To the three of us then, and the many pleasures that await.”

“Robert!” Elizabeth laughed, taking a seat upon the settee next to him.

Robert eyed both of them. “Well?” He seemed amused now, waiting for them to do something. Elizabeth wasn’t making any move.

“Well, what?” Corky asked. He took another swig. He could feel the whiskey coursing through his blood.

“Who’s going to start this little soiree?”

“Soiree?” Now Elizabeth was the amused one. She leaned back on the settee. “It’s simply not that complicated, Robert.”

“Do tell.” He moved closer to her.

“There’s you, and me, and Kevin.” She reached up to trace a hand along the front of Corky’s waistcoat, drawing him closer to the back of the settee. He was glad he was standing beside it, as it hid his prick, stiff as a board already in its eagerness.

Robert leaned in, stroking his hand along the v of her dress, toying with the lace there. “Are you directing this play, or observing,”

“What do you think?” Elizabeth murmured.

“I think you know exactly what you want.” Robert leaned in even closer. “And that now, I should kiss you.”

“Do it then.”

Robert kissed her, his mouth moving slowly upon hers, leaning her back against Kevin. Elizabeth’s hand slid down to the front of his trousers. Corky froze. She was stroking him through his trousers as she kissed Robert, god in heaven.

Elizabeth kissed eagerly, her lips parting for his own, yet there was something in her embrace. Robert pulled back. “Corky, come over here.”

“Major?” Corky looked surprised.

“Half her attention is on you, and I can work better if it’s all focused here on equal ground. I’m not a contortionist.”

“You’d never know it.” Elizabeth murmured, and Corky chuckled.

Robert smiled, shaking his head. “You two.”

Still, Corky finally moved to sit on the other side of Elizabeth. Robert could see the man’s erection, tenting his trousers. No wonder he’d wanted to stay behind the settee.

Now Elizabeth turned to face Corky. With one hand on his crotch, she leaned in to place her lips on his. Corky remained still for the barest of moments, before surging forward. He kissed her, pressing her back against Robert’s chest. Elizabeth was still stroking him as best as she could, as Corky kissed her fervently.

Robert caressed her hair, his lips upon her white throat. Elizabeth smelled like roses. He wanted to drink in her scent. He slipped a hand around, down the front of her dress, cupping one of her breasts. She moaned, arching between them. Kevin was still devouring her mouth; she had his trousers open now, one hand inside his drawers, touching him.

Robert shifted slightly. The angle was wearing on his leg, but the last thing he wanted now was to remind them of that.

Elizabeth pushed lightly at Corky’s chest until he leaned back. His cheeks were flushed, and Robert could see the tip of his cock, poking through the open slit in his drawers.

“Should we retire to the bedchamber?” Elizabeth’s voice was throaty and all Robert wanted was to lay her back upon her bed and fuck her slow and gently until she trembled all over. He looked at Corky who was gazing at him.

“I believe that would be the most sensible motion at this point.” Robert pushed himself up stiffly.

“How is your leg?” Elizabeth was instantly concerned.

“Perfectly all right.” He assured her.

Corky stood, straightening his clothes. “The major’s well enough. All he needs is another drink. I’ll fetch it.”

“Thank you, Corky.” Robert was grateful for the man for changing the subject. His leg was aching slightly, but soon the pleasure of the bedding would distract him. Corky refilled his glass and handed it to him.

Elizabeth led the way upstairs, then Robert with his whiskey, and Corky followed.

There was a short silence as they entered Elizabeth’s bedroom. Corky gazed around, surveying his surroundings. He’d been here before of course. But where had Elizabeth and Robert…he decided he didn’t have to know.

“Could you unfasten my dress?” Elizabeth lifted the coil of curls so that Robert could do undo the clasp. He took the opportunity to kiss the back of her neck and Elizabeth smiled.

Corky took a deep breath. He was starting to sweat in spite of his desire.

“You should take your trousers off.” Elizabeth murmured.

Robert started to open his mouth, but she was speaking to Corky, her voice almost teasing. Corky swallowed, just looking at her.

“I want to see your cock.” Elizabeth told him.

Robert’s own hardened in his trousers at that; just hearing her say the word made him ache. He kissed the back of her neck again, grinning at him. “Go on, Corky.”

Corky cocked his head at her. “Is that what you want?” He reached for his belt, undoing it slowly, letting his trousers hang open. Robert felt Elizabeth tense slightly against him as she watched Corky push his drawers down far enough so his cock bobbed free.

Robert rubbed at her nipple, cupping her breast as she arched into his hand, watching as Corky took himself in hand, standing there, stroking his cock steadily, and eying Elizabeth as he did so.

His cock was filling his hand. Corky closed his eyes for a half a second, steadying himself. Christ, this was difficult with her watching him like that, and Robert just looking on as though this were any other day. He could feel the need rising up in his cock; he wanted to go to his knees before Elisabeth and bury his face in her skirts before the want overwhelmed him.

Robert sensed the other man was at a loss. If anything, he knew how to take command of a situation. “Take your trousers off, Corky.” He drew Elizabeth over to the bed, reaching down to raise her skirts. Elizabeth lay back, smiling up at him as he parted her undergarments.

Corky obeyed, eyes questioningly as he did.

Robert knelt between her legs, positioning himself so that his leg wouldn’t trouble him too much. “I need you to occupy Elizabeth’s mouth while I distract her.” He smiled charmingly at her before lowering his head between her thighs.

Corky removed his boots and trousers, and drawers. His shirt clung to him as he went to Elizabeth hesitantly, conscious of the way Robert‘s head was moving between her legs.

“Come here.” Elizabeth reached out for him and he knelt over her. Her fingertips traced his erect cock, before drawing it closer until she could lick a cool clear line along it. Corky shivered as she took him in her mouth, sliding him across her tongue.

Robert could tell the instant Kevin’s cock entered her mouth; the way her bud stiffened against his tongue. He sucked at it, loving the way she tightened around his mouth. He’d learned a long time ago how to pleasure women. He’d dreamed of how it would be to touch Elizabeth like this. Their first night together had been a blur. Enjoyable, but over far too quickly. Tonight, finally, he had the chance to take his time.

Of course, in all his imaginings he’d never pictured Corcoran here, but Robert was adaptable. It certainly made some things easier, sharing Elizabeth in this manner. And there was something about seeing this side of Kevin that was not unappealing. Robert forgot at times that Corky was younger than him. In the war it hadn’t seemed to matter.

So much hadn’t mattered then. He took a breath and placed his tongue at her slit. The war was done with. There were far pleasanter matters at hand now. He should think of them, and forget the rest. It didn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter.

Conscious of the view he was providing the major with, Corky glanced over his shoulder. He caught the look on Robert’s face. Touching Elizabeth’s cheek, he withdrew from her mouth. She followed his gaze to Robert, and nodded silently.

“Major.” Corky knelt on the side of the bed.

“Mhm?” Robert looked up, distracted.

“I could do with another drink myself. How about you?” He’d seen Morehouse like this before. Corky didn’t think it’d lead to one of the man’s moods; that hadn’t happened in months. But he still wanted to give Robert something else to focus on, to remind him that they were well out of it now. _He’s got his mouth on her, christ, you think that’d be enough to distract him._

“That sounds grand.” Robert nodded, running a hand through his hair. He sat up, smiling at Elizabeth apologetically as Corky went through to her dressing room. He remembered there was a bottle of brandy in there from the last time he’d been lucky enough to find himself in Elizabeth’s bedroom. That would do for now.

“I’m most sorry, my dear.” Robert lay back across the bed. His leg ached slightly, and he rubbed the joint out of habit.

“You,” Elizabeth kissed the side of his mouth, “Have nothing to apologize for.”

“That’s a sweet sentiment, if entirely untrue.” He took her hand and kissed it gently.

“Well,” she conceded. “In this particular scenario then.” Smiling, she ran her hand up his leg to rest at his groin. “Can I?”

“Whatever you desire.” He couldn’t deny the pulse of electricity that ran up his spine as her fingers worked at his trousers. He found it fascinating that she knew exactly what she was doing. Yet it wasn’t with the skill of one of the brothel‘s talented workers. It was a personal touch. She knew what this did to him, knew how the feel of her hand affected him. It stirred him in a way nothing else had in a long long time.

“Robert.” Even the way she said his name was a delight, a desire that he surrendered to gladly.

Elizabeth kissed the head of his cock, and he wanted that, wanted her mouth on him, but he wanted to kiss her too, so he drew her up to meet her mouth with his, tongue slipping between parted lips.

* * *

Corky paused in the doorway, watching the two of them kiss. There was a contentment to the way their mouths moved upon each other that made his heart jealous. He yearned for something as sweet as that, yet even when he had still had Ellen, had they ever touched each other like that?

It struck him that it had been so long since he touched his wife that he now longer remembered how it felt. The bodies of other women were more familiar to him now. A tight knot surged upward in his throat and he choked back the brandy, gulping it down. Retreating into the dressing room, he poured another, and drank it slowly this time.

He should simply go in there, tell them goodnight and just leave. That’s what he should do. They don’t want him here; Elizabeth has no need of a sad bastard like himself.

That’s what he’d do. Corky squared his shoulders and returned to the bedroom.

“Kevin, what’s taking you so long?” Elizabeth looked up at him as he handed Robert his drink.

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “I should.”

“If you even think about saying you’re leaving,” She began.

“The two of you,” Corky bit his lip. “I should go.”

“Don’t be an ass.” Robert said crisply. He propped himself up on his elbows, gazing at his friend. “And where would you go in that state of undress anyway?”

Corky hid a smile. “I was going to put my trousers on first, of course.”

“Well, don’t." Robert took a sip of brandy. “Come sit beside me and watch Elizabeth undress.” He patted the coverlet.

“Ah.” Elizabeth rose. “Is that how it is?”

Corky sank down on the bed beside Robert, watching silently. Elizabeth unbuttoned her dress, one button at a time, before letting it fall to her waist. She pushed it down over her hips, down to the floor, stepping out of it.

“Have you ever seen anything so fine as ladies’ undergarments?” Robert murmured.

“I quite like the bare bodies myself.” Corky responded.

Robert just laughed.

Elizabeth unfastened her corset, removing it with a sigh of relief. The last few trappings were discarded and she stood bare before them.

Both men were silent, gazing upon her form. Corky had no words. He’d never seen anything as fine as Elizabeth in this moment. Far more breathtaking than the nude in her drawing room. _Knife to skin_. He blinked, staring down at his hands. She _must_ have forgiven him. Otherwise she wouldn’t be standing there now. His hands trembled slightly.

“Well, Robert.” Elizabeth turned to Robert first. “Your turn.”

He sighed. “Fine.” He handed Corky his drink. Shrugging his jacket off, he dropped it to the floor. Unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled it off and let it join the jacket. His hands paused at his belt. He didn’t like this part, even at the brothel.

He could feel Corky watching him, and met his gaze.

“I’ve seen worse.” Corky reminded him.

A smile twitched at the corner of Robert’s mouth. “As you say.” He undid his belt, and pulled it free before unfastening his trousers.

He left the prosthetic leg on. Couldn’t stomach removing that, even if they were all right with it. To her credit, Elizabeth wasn’t shocked by his leg. She merely sat beside him on the bed, leaning in to brush her lips across his.

On her other side, Corky was still watching silently. Elizabeth turned to him.

“If you don’t want this, then just say the word.” She would not allow him to go through with it simply for her sake.

“That’s the trouble” Corky said. “ I want it too much. When it’s over, what then?”

Elizabeth took his face in her hands and kissed him. “Then tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that.”

“That’s the trouble.” All of those days reaching out. Corky gazed at her. How could he explain?

“All those days will sort themselves, Kevin.” She smoothed his brow. “For now,”

Her lips formed an invitation and Corky gave in. He wanted to stay, wanted to more than he knew he should.

So he’d stay. And in the morning they’d have to face each other. He had a feeling they’d all be able to with clear eyes. They’d all done worse things than this. And what was wrong with a bit of pleasure, freely given, anyway?

He caught Robert’s eye over her shoulder, and moved. Catching Elizabeth up in his arms, he pressed her back into Robert’s embrace.

“Kevin!”

Elizabeth was cradled between Robert’s sprawled thighs, as Corky kissed the skin between her breasts. He kissed her breasts next, taking his time with each one, running his tongue over her nipples. From there he kissed his way down the slope of her stomach to the soft hair at the v of her legs. Lifting her legs to rest over his shoulders, he kissed her slit. Slow at first, then quicker as she opened for him. His right hand was resting between Elizabeth’s thigh and Robert’s leg. He could feel the hair on Robert’s skin against the back of his palm. She was still sensitive from Robert’s mouth, trembling against his tongue.

Robert turned Elizabeth’s head, kissing her lips. He could tell every movement of Corky’s tongue from the way her body shivered. He sucked on the tip of her tongue, making her moan.

Elizabeth gasped. Both of their mouths on her, it was too much. She could feel it starting, rising up within, slow, rolling waves of pleasure. Arching into Corky’s mouth, she shuddered violently.

He only straightened up when she had finally stilled against his tongue.

“I want you inside me.” Elizabeth murmured.

Robert caught Corky’s eye as he raised his head to look at her. Before he could say anything, before either of them could speak, Elizabeth clarified matters. “Both of you.”

Well, that wasn’t an invitation you had every day, and certainly not from a respectable lady. Robert grinned. This was why he loved Elizabeth, always the unexpected. He looked at Corky again, expectantly.

“You first, major.”

“I thought I told you to call me Robert.”

Corky shrugged. “Habits die hard.”

Elizabeth sighed. “It certainly doesn’t have to be in that fashion. She pushed Robert back up against the headboard. “Here.” His prick was upright and eager as she straddled him.

She leaned forward slightly, gazing at Corky over her shoulder. “Well?”

“You can’t mean,” Corky stared at her in surprise.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never done it before?” She turned to face him, waiting for an answer.

“Course, I have, but it’s just.” He looked at Robert, then back to her, at a loss. “Are you sure?”

Elizabeth laid a palm on his chest. “Of course I’m sure.” She straddled Robert again.

“Corky, if the lady says she’s sure, she’s sure.” Robert kissed between her breasts as she eased down upon his cock. He almost forgot the ache in his leg his cock filled her and she kissed his neck, breasts brushing tantalizing against his chest.

Over her shoulder, he could see Corky, licking his lips and watching them, chest heaving.

Corky was like a wild dog. Robert didn’t mean it unkindly. It was the man’s lean body, the untamed grace, the feral quality to his behavior. All of that was in Corky’s favor to his way of thinking. Besides, no one could collar the man. Robert had seen men try before. You couldn’t tame Corky. The Irish were like that. The rough edge of that Irish temperament had been blunted slightly when he first came over, but over the years Corky had honed it again.

Now Robert could tell Corky was mulling something over, and clearly the man had settled on a decision for now his face took on a determined expression.

Elizabeth kissed his jaw, and Robert watched Corky’s head lower between her legs, felt her exclamation of surprise as the Irishman’s tongue licked across her hole.

She smelled sweet, even there of all places. Corky spread her cheeks a little wider and set to licking her open. Elizabeth squirmed even more at his tongue’s intrusion. He liked it, taking his time, laving at her hole until she was nice and open for him. He wanted her to enjoy this, as she already enjoying Robert’s cock. The slow, steady motion of her body as she moved upon it was almost soothing.

Corky slid into her slowly, easing his way inside her body. Her heat overwhelmed him, drawing him in. He leaned closer to her, wrapping an arm across her belly as he kissed the side of her neck. Robert had his hands on her hips as they fucked, gazing up at her face. Elizabeth was radiant like this. He would never again see anything so lovely as her in this particular moment.

Still, he thought, one never knew.

He traced the bud of her clit with his thumb, and smiled.

* * *

After, when the three of them were sated, Robert lit a cigar. Corky was sprawled to one side of Elizabeth, her body curled against his, his arm wrapped around hers.

A gentleman shouldn’t smoke in a lady’s bedroom, but Robert knew Elizabeth wouldn’t mind. He traced his forefinger down her hip and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. Elizabeth smiled, her eyes still closed.

Robert smiled as well.

One never knew.


End file.
